Faust
in " "}} |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} is the former King of Edolas. He is eventually banished and succeeded by his disowned son, Mystogan. Appearance Faust is a tall and slim elderly man with a very long, wavy grayish-white hair reaching down below his shoulder, with a similar beard going down below his neck to his upper chest, and a matching mustache. He possesses an elongated, rectangular face with prominent cheekbones, with a similarly elongated, prominent flat nose. His round eyes are circled by a series of wrinkles, vaguely reminiscent of square scales.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 21, Cover Faust wears a regal, yet little garish attire, which is brown in color, possessing different shades. He sports a pinstriped brown coat, with buckled belts covering the lower part of each sleeve and lighter brown cuffs, each complete with an additional, matching buckled belt, over a darker vest, below which is a skirt-like cloth, possessing stripes similar to the ones on Faust's coat. Such a skirt is matched by a pair of light, baggy light pants tucked inside simple boots.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 174, Page 18 Faust also sports a long, bright brown mantle covered in a rhomboid pattern, which comes with a short mantle covering his shoulders, this having white fur lining its edges, possessing simple decorations in its lower part and a collar consisting of many small rings lined up one after the other. Instead of a crown, covering Faust's head is a headgear reminiscent of a rounded mitre, which gets larger near its upper part, and is white on the lower edges and on the semicircular front part, but the same color of Faust's cape on the rest. The semicircular part bears a black symbol reminiscent of a sabre crossed with a musical horn, which has its smaller edge ending in a curl. Personality Faust appears to be a very cold, cruel and power-hungry ruler of Edolas, wishing to gain more Magic from the Lacrima sucked in Earth Land by Anima so his world would obtain an eternal supply of Magic and overthrow the Exceeds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Page 9 However, after he is defeated by the three Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail, and all Magic is returned to Earth Land due to Mystogan, he displays a kinder and gentler self; he asked Natsu if being in a Guild is fun and even accepted his punishment by exile.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 96 Synopsis Edolas arc When the Anima operation was successful, Coco reports to Faust, telling him that the extraction can commence in a four days' time and that the Magical Energy from it can last for the next ten years. Faust comments that it is insufficient, telling her that he needs an infinite supply of Magical Power in Edolas. Faust later meets the citizens of the Royal City in the square, telling them that they have created Magical Power that can last for ten years via Anima. As the citizens cheer, Faust continues his speech, telling them that he promises to gain more Magical Power later. He then chips away a fragment of the Lacrima, calling it a trash. This nearly causes Natsu Dragneel to go berserk and Lucy Heartfilia holds him back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 15-19 Faust then holds a meeting with Hughes, Coco, Byro, Sugarboy, and Pantherlily. Byro informs the group that the Earth Land Mages have Magical Power stored within them, similar to the Exceeds but greater. Hearing this, Hughes proposes that they don't need to execute Lucy but suck the Magic out of her. Faust contradicts him and informs the group that Queen Shagotte ordered that Lucy was to be executed. Hughes thinks that it's a waste but Byro informs him that, with their current abilities, they are still unable to extract Magical Power from human but are capable of extracting from Dragon Slayers since they are not really humans. Byro then informs the group that if they manage to extract the power of the Dragon Slayers they will gain near infinite amount of Magical Power. Hearing this, Hughes and Coco cheer while Faust orders Byro to start with the extraction of both the Dragon Slayers and the giant Lacrima. With that, the captains, except for Pantherlily, leaves. Pantherlily tries to talk to Faust regarding the recent bolstering of military armaments but realizes his place and just leaves instead. As Pantherlily leaves, Faust stares at him with anger in his eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 2-4 When Faust saw Lucy, Carla and Happy were surrounded by the Extalia Imperial Guards, he orders the activation of Code ETD, surprising Coco. With Code ETD, the Exceed Imperial Guards are changed into a giant cat-shaped Lacrima, causing the Royal Army to panic, unsure whether they did the right thing or not. Faust reassures his soldiers, telling them that there are no angels and that they are only people. With this, he declares war on Extalia. Coco begins to panic with what they've done, thinking that the queen will attack them and that the Exceeds' forces are exceedingly greater that theirs. Faust reassures her, saying that it is the reason that they have the Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 2-11 After successfully performing the ritual to extract the Dragon Slayers' Magic, Byro reports to Faust, saying that with the Magic of the Dragon Slayers, they will be able to weaponize "that". Faust smiles after hearing the news, knowing that his plan to collide the Lacrima island with Extalia and gain an infinite amount of Magical Power is possible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 19-20 With all the preparations completed, Byro explains to Faust how to use the Dragon Chain Cannon which, if used correctly, can result into a downpour of eternal Magical Power for the Royal City. Byro then presents the key to Faust but is interrupted by Coco who tries to inform them that Pantherlily is on the Lacrima island. Faust looks at her coldly and dismisses the fact that one of his captains will die if he proceeds with his plan. Hearing Faust's decision, Coco snatches the key and runs for it, ignoring the fact that Faust injured her feet in order to slow her down. With Coco's betrayal, Faust orders Byro to go after her and retrieve the key.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 2-5 While waiting for Byro's return in the Dragon Chain Cannon room, Faust sees Knightwalker enter the room, dragging the unconscious bodies of Natsu and Gray. However, that Erza in the room is actually Erza Scarlet who is wearing her counterpart's clothes in disguise. Erza then takes Faust as hostage and begins to demand the guards to fire the cannon directly towards the Lacrima. Faust tries to tell the guards to ignore the orders but the guards hesitate. Suddenly, the real Erza Knightwalker enters the room and frees Faust from Erza's arms. Once freed, Faust immediately orders the cannon to fire. Just as the cannon was fired, Lucy and Coco, riding on a legion, arrive and, taking the other three Mages with them, heads to stop the Lacrima island from colliding with Extalia. Enraged with the rebellion, Faust orders his guards to prepare the Dorma Anim, which is said to be illegal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 3-17 Showing up with Dorma Anim, Faust yells at Mystogan, who just sent the giant Lacrima back to Earth Land, that he no longer has a son like him. Mystogan tries to convince him that there's no more reason to fight with the Lacrima gone, but Faust only said that he's merely eliminating all of his enemies, even if it's his son. Faust then decides to eliminate Mystogan as top priority because with him gone, no one else can interfere with Anima and his plan, while declaring that the power of King is absolute. Faust orders the soldiers to capture the Exceeds, while he himself will eliminate the rebels and the Earth Landers. Mystogan tries to defend them from the Dorma Anim, but is quickly defeated. Just as Dorma Anim is about to strike down the Fairy Tail Mages who are riding Coco's Legion, the three Dragon Slayers fought back and managed to hit it with their Magic, surprising Faust the most.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 4-17 Wendy casts Vernier on Natsu and Gajeel while they fight with the Dorma Anim, making them faster and stronger. Faust then fires some tracking missiles after Wendy but Natsu intercepts and destroys them. When the King is about to shoot again, Gajeel hits the missiles before it can launch, but gets hit off by the tail of the Dorma. A group of missiles is fired again, but these ones explode before Natsu can hit them. Faust gets surprised when Natsu eats the fire of the explosions while Gajeel starts eating the tail of the Dorma. Suddenly the Dorma changes color and Faust states that he is going to "drain all the fighting spirits" with Dorma Anim: Black Sky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 2-13 Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy are getting overpowered by the Black Dorma Anim that, according to Faust, multiplies the power of the original Dorma Anim. Faust then attacks with an unnamed spell, causing multiple pillars of energy to erupt from the ground. Natsu is angered by the King, saying that everyone else is suffering from the lack of Magical Power while he has such an enormous amount of it. Faust replies, saying that as a King, it is only natural that he charge a national tax from the people. Faust tells the three that it is his responsibility to win for activating the Magical Power draining machine. Angered, Natsu promises to defeat him for everyone that lives in Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 9-12 The Dorma Anim is proved to be a formidable opponent and Gajeel suggests that they attack with their Roars at the same time, saying that they have no other choices left. Natsu and Wendy agree and the three casts their roars. The three attacks merge and causes an explosion. Gajeel thinks that they've won but the group sees the Dorma Anim in the air. Wendy begins to lose her hopes but Natsu tries to tell her and Gajeel to attack once more. Faust then attacks the group with a Dragon Rider's Spreader Cannon, and it causes a huge explosion and injures the three Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 1-8 Faust, noticing that his opponents are already out of Magic Power, prepares to capture them. Wendy and Gajeel begin to lose their hopes but Natsu stands up, telling his comrades not to give up. Natsu then challenges Faust who uses the Dorma Anim to stomp on Natsu. Natsu is able to hold it his own and throw the Dorma Anim's feet off, telling Faust do not underestimate Dragon Slayers. Faust attacks Natsu again just as Gajeel stands up and pins the Dorma Anim to the ground. Gajeel tells Natsu to do "it" and Natsu turns to Wendy, asking her to attack him with a roar. Wendy follows his instructions and sends a Sky Dragon's Roar at him. Natsu uses the rotation of Wendy's roar to strengthen his attack. The Dorma Anim is then destroyed with the three Dragon Slayer's combined attack, which is the Dragon's Blade Edge.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 9-21 Faust is sent outside of the Dorma Anim and begins to regret wanting to covet the three Dragon Slayer's Magic, as he sees them as Dragons. Faust falls unconscious after seeing his opponents' strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 2-5 He is later seen next to the Great Demon-Lord Dragneel, being used as a plan to get Prince Jellal to become the Hero of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 12-13 After the battle between the Demon Lord and the Prince, Faust is seen half-buried under the rubble of a building, with his son becoming the new King and ready to rule the people of Edolas in a world now deprived of Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 20 Faust is seen again after Mystogan has been crowned King of Edolas. Mystogan punishes Faust by having him exiled from the Royal City, a decision which his men, such as Erza Knightwalker, Hughes, Sugarboy, Coco and Byro, deem unfair. Faust replies it is fine with him. He then mentions what Natsu told him when he asked him if guilds were fun, and was replied with a smile. Feeling regret for his actions, Faust walks out the Royal City, just as Mystogan raises his hand in a similar way Makarov did with Laxus before.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 96 Former Equipment Magic Scepter: A very long scepter, taller than Faust himself, whose plain, light pole ends in an intricately decorated part, with two large protrusions on its lower edge, mildly reminiscent of an axe's head, and a smaller pair on the upper part, each possessing two rings hanging from it. Such part is complete with a pair of Lacrima crystals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 174, Page 17 Through the use of such crystals, the scepter can shoot powerful beams, capable of causing severe burns. He used it when he wanted to stop Coco from taking the key to the Dragon Chain Cannon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 4-5 Dorma Anim (ドロマ・アニム Doroma Animu): An armored, mechanical Dragon that is forbidden to be used under the 23rd-Article Imperial Constitution of Edolas Kingdom that drains Magic in its surrounding area for its power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 187, Page 17 Under Edolas' native language, Dorma Anim means 'Dragon Knight'. It is a powerful Dragon Armor that can nullify 'all' Magic used against it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Page 7 It can launch rockets and grenades and is able to shed its armor to transform into its Black Sky form, enhancing its powers and weapons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 5-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 12-13 Trivia *In the anime only, Natsu considers him to be Makarov Dreyar's Edolas counterpart. In fact, Hiro Mashima originally planned to make Faust the Edolas counterpart of Makarov, but he unwillingly had to remove this part. He was glad to see that the anime featured it, however, it was meant to be a surprise, but the fact that both characters has the same voice actor made it clear.Fairy Tail Manga, Volume 29 Battles & Events *Mystogan vs. Faust (Dorma Anim) *Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox & Wendy Marvell vs. Faust (Dorma Anim) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Edolas Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Needs Help